


[あんスタ][零英] 蒼蠅王（Ba'alzevuv）

by izualzen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), あんさんぶるスターズ!
Genre: Dark Comedy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izualzen/pseuds/izualzen
Summary: 同人刊物《蒼蠅王》，出版日期：2018-09-15
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi, 朔間零/天祥院英智, 零英
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 同人刊物《蒼蠅王》，出版日期：2018-09-15

「 獻給那些早已離開你生命裡的童真 」

1.

萬頃的碧波如同青煙，從海面的邊緣升騰起來。

峽灣隱藏在墨綠色的霧氣中，完全抹去了身姿，只從枝枒的縫隙露出一簇簇灰色的稜角，那都是一塊塊火山沉積岩。

氣候相當炎熱，比起倫敦或者京都的七月份，簡直是極端的溽暑。英智脫掉夾克，從突出林間的石瀑上跳了下來，長達十多尺的高空，在眼前迅速化為斑駁的綠影，幾秒之後，他墜落在山澗泉水匯聚成的溪流中，像是一隻逆流失敗的魚。

在他周遭，沒有任何緩衝的遮蔽物，甚至沒有腐葉或者爛泥，他的身體翻滾了一圈，頭顱和腳掌觸在尖銳的溪石上，割裂出見骨的傷痕，一瞬間，血花就將靜謐的溪水染成了無垠的粉色。

英智伸出手抓住垂在溪流內的藤蔓，不讓自己順水又下到更底層的礫石灘上，那一根根藤蔓堅實如鐵，探入水中的部分爬滿了苔癬，摸起來相當黏膩；他感覺自己的口腔在下墜的過程中填滿了異物，牙齒也少了幾顆，一開口，就流出滾燙的血，薰得他頭昏眼花。可他仍然不敢發出聲音，也不敢挪動分毫，只是靜悄悄地伏在水間，等待時間流經。

全身上下大小不一的傷口，是在逃跑的過程中增添的，他不止一次經歷了同樣的跳躍以及摔跌，儘管剛才那是最嚴厲的一次高度──英智心有餘悸地向上一瞥，石尖頂部傳來了鬼魅一般的竊竊私語，在空蕩蕩的無盡林海飄搖，猶如哭號似的。

有人要殺他，但他不知道那人究竟是誰？

囈語在太陽又下沉了幾分後，緩緩消失在了鬱林深處，留下半座天空的狼煙。英智確認人群走遠，才吃力地抓緊藤蔓，顫巍巍爬上岸，那些黏液極富刺激性，使得他的雙手起了猩紅的疹子，喉間也灼熱一片，像有一顆厚實的球體，堵在了氣管上。他趴在岸邊乾嘔，除了血水之外，就是青綠色的汁液，混雜著白色棉絮一樣的油沫，從喉頭湧了上來。

他總覺得那不會是什麼好東西，但卻沒有更好的辦法緩解。

夾克在下崖途中不翼而飛，如今他穿著一條卡其色的軍隊短褲，以及一件不再純白的上衣，在水氣濃重的植被環境下顯得極為單薄。他試圖從兩側的灌木叢中找出一些堪用的枝幹生火，然而他落下的這個地方太過潮濕，所有東西都覆上了一層綿密的濕氣，加上上方的瀑布不斷飛濺水花，總是將堆砌的火光澆熄。

英智摀住肋間的傷口，用腳掌抵住枝幹，奮力從口袋甩出一盒濕透的火柴來。他舉起尚能活動的右手，在木頭上劃拉，動作來回了數次，一直到濕漉漉的火柴終於冒出一絲火星，點燃了滿是霉斑的枯枝，他才在瀰漫的黑煙之中，窺得些微在枝梢搖盪的火焰。

用盡氣力將火點燃，已經過去了兩個多鐘頭，在極度困乏與失血的情況下，英智的神智開始不很清晰，視網膜望出去的風景，都是五顏六色的繽紛網格，且血水一乾涸，傷口便與衣料沾黏在一起，稍微扯開一點點，就會剝除掉大片的皮肉，英智痛得渾身發抖，下意識地咳嗽出聲，青綠和鮮紅的液體從牙關逕流開來，打濕了整片胸口。

世界一下子變成七彩的顏色。

他扯動身子來到一棵枯萎的樹幹旁，閉上眼睛休息，那截樹幹在歷經一次風暴之後傾倒在地，此刻爬滿了草蜱與蕨類，血液流淌在木頭上，使得草蜱瘋狂地舞動，急於向患部逼近。英智用手撥開了一些，無奈數量太過龐大，他無能為力，索性任由那些吸血蟲子附著在傷口上，產生近乎瘋狂的的痛感，並且努力保持清醒。然而他的意識前所未有地困頓，他似乎從沒有感覺自己的眼皮如此沉重，即便是那些過去在醫院療傷的日子，他都不曾這麼徹底地挨近死亡。

「咳、咳咳⋯⋯」

盯著面前的篝火，光芒在眼底忽明忽滅，非常微弱，這一方面是因為英智實在沒有更多能力將柴火燒得更為旺盛，好用來取暖；一方面是因為他不敢貿然將火焰燃得太大，深怕引來更多不必要的注意。

於是火的熱度不足以暖活身子，他越來越感到寒冷。

我可能要死了，他想，我要死了。

在知覺逐漸遠離前，有一大段的空白，荒謬的場景如同廣場之間亂竄的鴿子一般，在天際留下了紛飛的羽毛，英智的呼吸愈來愈急促，而此刻，近遭的林中卻傳來了腳步聲，那聲響毫無掩藏，簡直是行走在康莊大道上的步伐，既堅定且毫不畏懼。英智隔了許久才聽得分明，那聲音初時彷彿晨露落於礁岩之上，隨後逐漸地，成為了鼓皮上的豆粒，最後，大到了令人難以忽視，幾乎是可怕地行軍之聲。

英智想要逃離，為避免自己發出可恨的呻吟，他咬住了自己的手指，可是太痛了，痛得使人無法置信，最深的那處傷口肋骨戳穿了皮肉，流下了黃色的脂肪以及烏黑的血，草蜱寄生在傷口上，吸得圓滾滾的，趕也趕不走，他翻了個身，掙扎著向枯木的另一端爬去，但腳步聲已經抵達了附近的山壁，他聽見小孩子說話的聲音，細軟且童真，彷彿惡鬼的低語，他們提到了人頭、提到了屍體、提到了宰殺。

這批人是來殺掉自己的。

殺掉天祥院財閥的繼承人，天祥院英智。

英智爬了幾許，身後黯淡的火光之間，浮現出了一張張小巧的臉，襯著蒼白的月光，顯得尤為可怖，他咬緊牙，試圖從地面爬起身，但他的腳骨在墜崖時扭曲成了一個詭異的弧形，從邊緣碎裂開來，他因而無法直立起身子，只能在地面匍匐前進。

那群人很快追上他，嘴裡哼著歌，一時之間，林間無處不是童謠，彷彿夜鷺的歌聲。他們抓住他，抬起棍棒毆打他的軀幹，用利刃戳穿他的手掌，用巨石砸斷他的雙腿，為了讓他無法再動彈，無法再逃開。

英智被拖行到篝火旁，像一團繩索、像一條死蛇，像一具屍體。

他的身體不停抽搐，全身的皮膚都因為恐懼而緊縮，他開始嘔吐，吐出膽汁和血水，眼眶流下帶有血絲的黏液，傷口浮出了肉沫和濃黃的油脂。

小孩子的歌聲沒有間斷，他們團結得像一支教堂唱詩班。

終於，在長達三十分鐘的凌虐之後，他們成功殺死了目標，歌聲旋即中止，森林又復於寧靜，可寧靜之間夾帶一絲不安，好似茂密叢林之間，有什麼東西在窺伺他們一樣。

領頭的孩子帶著其餘人撤退，一群人又沿來時路消失在了森林裡。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

朔間零抵達的時候，天祥院英智已經死了──或者說，將近死了。他的四肢在極端強烈的恐懼之下變形萎縮，軀體四周爬滿蒼蠅，並且整個人陷溺在血水與油膩的內臟脂肪裡。

零走過去，將英智的頭顱拎了起來，那雙漂亮的湖水藍的眼睛，成了暴風雨來襲的海洋。

「死了？」

英智沒有回答。

零鬆開手，指掌間全是脫落的毛髮，他嘆了口氣，將毛髮甩進篝火堆裡，火焰發出了輕微的嗶剝聲，如同野獸打了一個滿足的飽嗝。

零從口袋翻出一把拆信刀，盯著英智，似乎在猶豫些什麼，只聽他輕輕地說：「攝取吸血鬼的血液要付出一些代價的，不知道你做好覺悟了沒？」

說完，用刀劃開了掌心，將血水擠進了英智的嘴巴裡。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

英智忽然想起來是事情是怎麼發生的。

兩星期前，他搭乘一輛由日本飛往英國的班機，為了躲避一場即將降臨的戰事──戰爭打得太久了，到處都沒有安全的地方──並預計在隔日傍晚抵達倫敦機場。

然而在晚間十一點四十七分左右，飛機遭遇了空襲，首先是左翼，緊接著是右翼，再來是機尾，炮彈猶如煙火，一時在空中絢爛起舞，機體受到嚴重的傷害，不得已降低高度至太平洋洋面上，最終墜毀在中途的島嶼。

機上四名機組人員，在迫降過程中全數罹難，乘客只剩下三五個青年，以及一些不及膝蓋高的兒童，他們也全是來避難的。

最開始情況相當混亂，共二十五名倖存者流離失所，對於這些孩童來說，失去了成年人保護的世界極其可怖；他們在原地呼救、哭鬧，使那沉浸在太平洋的孤島頓時傳來了無盡哀鳴。爾後幾個較年長的孩子冷靜了下來，其中一人提議探勘，釐清島嶼的地貌，尋找食材，再等待救援，他談及了火焰，對，他們需要火焰，有了火，有了煙，他們就能離開這裡。

於是孩子們動身搜索起島嶼，一步步深入這座矗立在深海之中的堡壘。

可出乎意料的是，島上的環境相當惡劣，在探勘的過程中，二十五人的團隊因意外死去了六個，其餘十九人又在一次野獸襲擊下死了七個，最後剩下的十二人，艱困地爬上了巔峰，駐紮在頂端，與一片青煙稜角、灌木火山共存。島嶼之大，站在一邊的稜角線上，只能看見三分之二的島型，再過去就是壟罩在另一層煙幕中的灰黑色山體，睥睨深不見底的海洋。

孩子們背挨著背，心中恐懼橫生，無論是面對沒有盡頭的深海，抑或是惡魔一般吞食人命的島嶼，都無法再保持鎮定，那肯定是有限人生中最糟糕的一個夜晚，因為一下子，活生生地就死去了十多人。

英智深呼吸了一口氣，又從喉嚨裡吐出一些稀薄的青汁來，那股燒灼感較更早之前是減緩很多了，儘管身體仍舊疼痛，傷處卻以奇妙的速度逐漸癒合。他眨了眨模糊的眼睛，看向篝火對面正在削木棍的青年，沙啞地問道：「朔間？你是朔間？」

「嗯。」

「是你⋯⋯救了我？」

朔間零沒有看他，手上的動作也沒有停下來，「正確來說，是把你從冥府裡拉出來一些。」

「冥府嗎⋯⋯」

「或者說是地獄也可以。」

「你為什麼會在飛機上？」

「我也會死啊，怎麼不能去避難了？」

英智沉吟了一會兒，半開玩笑地說道：「用坦克車都壓不死的人，需要避難嗎？」

零頓了下，終於捨得給予他一個眼神，「呵，你說的也沒錯，確實只有人類這種卑猥又脆弱的生物，需要從一個戰事頻仍的國家逃到另一個沒什麼兩樣的地方。」

他對英智笑了笑，深紅色的眼睛倒映著篝火的餘光。

朔間零有一雙弔詭的眼睛，那使得他儘管笑了起來，眉眼卻依然沒有任何感情。英智緩慢地坐起身，迎上零毫無笑意的眼角，在文明世界的時候，他單純覺得這雙眼睛莫名地令人不快，那種不快倒不是因為「眼神」，與其說朔間零的雙眼含有神采，不如說是冷漠地在凝視著什麼，不參與議論、不帶有評價，不計畫涉獵，全然獨立於世，而這樣的一雙眼睛，在離開了文明世界之後──

英智想到了一種形容詞。

那是野獸在盯著死物的眼睛。

「你不在那二十五人之中。」

零嗯了聲，「飛機徹底墜毀之前，我就先躲進了叢林裡。」

朔間家向來與天祥院家不合，古老的貴族一支以及十八世紀興起的貿易財團，怎麼樣都不會友好到哪裡去。英智對零沒有特別的好惡，只是平淡地不喜歡而已，當然，這種細緻又粗淺的心情他是不會表露出來的，英智點了點頭，「⋯⋯謝謝。」

零怪笑了一聲，「別跟我說謝謝，」他將手中削好的木棍扔給了英智，「從現在開始，你得聽我的。」

英智握緊木棍，一動也不動，難掩好奇地問：「怎麼說？」

「否則你會死在這裡⋯⋯噢，我忘了，你已經死過一次了。」零又笑了起來，「好好休息吧，我來守夜。」

「死⋯⋯？什麼意思？」

「沒事。」

「你不用睡覺嗎？」

「你見過吸血鬼睡覺嗎？」


	4. Chapter 4

4.

翌日清晨，他們踩熄篝火，離開了原先所待的地方。

英智與零過去在日本時，就未有太多的往來，除了家族淵源之外，他們的性格、想法，甚至是行為，都大相徑庭。可同樣作為菁英被培育成長，零卻是英智在那樣令人厭煩的生活裡，少數覺得有趣的對象。

他們擁抱一樣的知識水準，接受相同強度的教育，價值觀與生活環境極其相似，可以說，這世界上，再也沒有比他們兩人更理解彼此存在背景的人了。

而英智原先以為零所謂的吸血鬼，不過是一種時尚的噱頭，就和年少時，喜歡飾演獨特的角色，藉以襯托自己如何不凡一樣。

直到他親眼目睹了朔間零宰殺──確實，那就是宰殺──宰殺了一名埋伏在叢林裡的幼童。

幼童也是那批人中的一個，年紀約莫六、七歲，稚嫩的臉充滿了迷茫，他的兩頰塗有偽裝用的動物血液，穿著一條洗得花白的短褲，渾身上下都散發出汗水在炙熱陽光下毀壞的酸腐味，隱蔽於那條他們行經的綠徑上。

他看起來似乎是迷了路，只得留在原地等待同伴救援，見他們靠近，便反射性地由低矮的樹叢中竄出，持刀揮舞過來。英智看見他的牙齒被磨得尖利，指甲也超過一般人的長度，以型態而言，簡直像一頭野獸。

可惜他的動作很快被遏止，甚至來不及發動攻勢，縱然外貌猶如野獸，也掩飾不了身為人類的事實，在真正的野獸面前，人類便永遠只是人類。

朔間零探出手，在刀尖抵達前，扶住幼童柔軟的手臂，往下一折，英智聽見清晰的骨頭斷裂聲，像是玉米麥片悄悄融化在牛奶裡那般。

接著，零捏住對方的後頸，將他的四肢從軀幹上一段一段拔了下來。

血水嘩啦啦地混著糞尿落在地板上，伴隨劇烈的哭喊聲，劃破了密不透風的天際。

英智愣了下，撲鼻而來的血腥味嗆得他開始嘔吐，那是身體內部真實傳遞出來的不適感，違背了人性，凌駕了知性，他跪了下來，摀住自己的嘴巴。

零依舊沒什麼反應，他似乎總是那樣的人。他將半死不活的幼童扔到了生長有棘刺的樹叢裡，缺了手腳的小小身軀立刻被尖銳的木梗穿透，本能地晃蕩了下，旋即沒有了動靜，同樣地，那些響徹雲霄的狂亂的叫嚷，也逐漸化為了森林漠然的沉寂。

朔間零從口袋裡拿出手帕，遞給了英智──明明同樣經歷了兩個星期的磨難，他依然能穿著純白的襯衫，將手帕洗得乾乾淨淨。

「擦擦嘴，你看起來髒兮兮的。」

英智盯著那鮮紅色的手，抬起了頭，卻抖得接不了手帕；零看了看他，好半天才彎下腰，替他把嘴邊的污漬擦了乾淨。

「天祥院家的繼承人，得時刻保持優雅才行。」

他沒有看著英智，英智也覺得他並非在與自己對談，他彷彿透過自己，凝視著不知道哪裡的影子一般。

朔間零話一說完，就自顧自地往前行。英智留意到，他所經過的地方，沒有任何鳥獸蟲鳴，也沒有任何光芒，他幾乎是獨自行走在一條什麼都沒有的路上，沒有活物、沒有光線、沒有聲音。

英智曾經在一本書上見過，可能是《吸血鬼德古拉》，又或者是攸關於弗拉德采佩什的軼聞，總之，吸血鬼是食物鏈最高層的物種，除了上帝之外，他們是最接近神的東西。

──東西，牠們是一種東西。

英智在一地排泄物與血泊中坐了許久，才有辦法從癱軟的狀態下站起身，他看了一眼那具幼童的屍體，非常小，是應該待在溫室花園成長的年紀。

他想不起來自己這個年紀究竟離開了花園沒有？

但或許他從未進入也說不定。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

朔間零和英智說，要取得援助最快的方法，便是抵達島嶼高處，升起火焰，藉由煙霧吸引途經的船隻以及飛機注意。英智理所當然知道這個道理，最初，孩子們也的確是按照同樣的想法抵達了頂端，在沉積岩的最高處，升起了不同於青色煙幕的火光。

然而事情卻在第三天起了變化，英智和朔間零說：「那些孩子裡頭，有人要殺我。」

零挑了挑眉，「嗯，我看出來了，畢竟你人緣很差啊。」

英智失笑：「確實，但並不單單是字面上的意思⋯⋯怎麼說呢，有一名企圖對天祥院家不利的人，打算在這座島嶼上除掉我。他或許原先是想在倫敦下手的，只是現在飛機失事，給了他更好的機會，他甚至不用違背法律就能夠輕易動手。他煽動了孩子們，把他們變成了怪物。」

「你知道是誰嗎？」

「很遺憾，不知道。」

「你看起來害怕，卻又蠻冷靜的，我想，你害怕的並不是死亡本身，」朔間零將從幼童斷手內取來的小刀，用藤蔓綁在了稍早削好的木棍上，使得木棍成了貨真價實的長茅，「你討厭的是遠離文明這件事吧？」

英智盯著他的背影，忽然覺得毛骨悚然，「不盡然，但或許是的吧。」

「可惜文明束縛的一向是膽小的人。」

零轉過頭，將長茅朝英智的方向扔了過去，英智被他突如其來的動作一驚，整個人動彈不得。他看見一抹黑色的影子，穿透了枯葉還有爛熟的果樹，直直往他所在的位置射了過來，茅尖掠過他的臉頰，拂過他的髮梢與肩膀，一下子插入背後一處不起眼的泥蓋上，只聽噗哧一聲，身後響起瘋狂的哭叫，英智微微偏過頭，看見了隆起的泥堆裡湧出大量血水，一路漫延至他的腳邊，一隻肥胖的小手從泥土裡掙扎出來，一邊揮舞一邊哭喊。

朔間零走了回來，將長茅拔起，又一次用重重地戳入土裡，來來回回重複數十次，直到那截手肘從此失去一切反應。

「會變成怪物的人，不需要煽動也會變成怪物，」零聳了聳肩，「遇到怪物，消滅就行了。」

英智眨了眨眼，「你確定他是那夥人──」

「是不是都不要緊。天祥院，有人要殺你，你得比他們更早動手才行。」


	6. Chapter 6

6.

清晨是島嶼氣溫最低的時刻，也是景色最美的一頁時光，那時海面仍舊與天空一樣蔚藍，偶有浪花，也是浮雲投下的一幢幢倒影。可一旦氣溫上升，海平面便會蒸發出乳白色的煙霧，與日光交相輝映，在洋面上形成一座浸泡於水中的巨大叢林，放眼望去，滿坑滿谷都是翠綠色的陰影，悶熱難耐，彷彿永遠受困在暑氣蒸騰的林間，再也無法離開。

而陽光即使不落在頭頂上，熱度依然降臨在植被縫隙中，英智熱得滿頭大汗，身上的傷口奇癢無比，皮肉由內而外翻了出來，上頭長滿了綠色的黴菌。

他不得已將上衣脫掉，翻看起了肋骨，裸露在外的肉塊已經腐爛發臭，黴菌爬滿了胸腔，流漏出來的脂肪和血水都成了詭異的藍綠色。

英智將手掌放在胸膛上，儘管微弱，他仍然能感覺到心臟的脈動，一天之中，他得花許多時間確認自己是否真正存活在這個世界上，而不是藉由意志力或者別的什麼，無意識地站在原地。

相較自己的軟弱，朔間零似乎相當習慣在險惡的環境中生活，不管是紮營也好，狩獵也好，他都表現得異常嫻熟，即使長時間行走，也臉不紅氣不喘，甚至不嘗留下一滴汗，沾濕襯衫的一角，而且他無須進食。英智記得從前自己也詢問過零相同的問題，「你難道不用吃東西嗎？喝點血也好？」

那時他以為吸血鬼一詞，是一種玩笑式的指稱，朔間零的回答是將一整顆番茄塞進嘴巴裡。

就和現在一樣。

他們不止歇地向上攀爬，直到夜幕低垂，在一條長滿了水果的小道上休憩。朔間零將獵捕來的野兔剝除了皮，放乾血，架在篝火上烘烤，英智留意到有一瞬間，零將手指放進嘴裡舔了一下，但似乎不是很能忍受血水的味道，最末還是走到了一旁的山澗裡將手洗了乾淨，一邊洗一邊說：「島上倖存的十二人，扣除掉你之後，剩下十一人，現在死了兩個，剩下九個，這九個人，得要全部殺死才行。」

「由我來動手嗎⋯⋯」

「怎麼？不敢了嗎？」

「也不算是，只是⋯⋯這件事真的有意義嗎？」

零笑了笑，「你殺不了他們，頂多也就是被殺而已，不需要什麼意義。」

「我想我需要突破心防的理由。」

「你無能的死亡能為你突破一切。」

「朔間，你一直都這麼冷酷嗎？」

「差不多吧。」

「你在英國的時候⋯⋯不，在日本的時候吧，感覺又不太一樣。朔間家的訓練包括『野外求生』嗎？」

零來到火邊，將串起野兔的木棍翻了一下，「與其說是野外求生，更像是隨便把對象扔到荒山野嶺自生自滅吧，不過其實野獸和動物也都不敢主動靠近我們，不是什麼太大的威脅，比較煩的通常都是人類吧？一旦發現你和他們不同，立刻就變了態度。」零說，「你曾經提到『煽動』兩個字，但在我的觀感裡，人類是不必靠驅使就能將惡意嶄露無遺的，只要他們想的話。」

「確實呢，朔間你討厭人類嗎？」

「不討厭啊，」他將兔子扔給英智，「看著有趣的生物掙扎著活下去，不是很好玩嗎？」

「性格也一樣扭曲啊，你有朋友嗎？」

「廢話。」

「我嗎？」

「我才不跟陰沉又愛記恨的人當朋友。」

「呵呵、果然是朋友呢。」


	7. Chapter 7

7.

一連多天，自傍晚到清晨的這段期間，都由朔間零守夜，英智並不是喜好逞強的人，在明眼人都能察覺誰於夜晚勝率多寡的情況下，他不會搶出風頭，不過他也認為，零光是坐在那邊，基本上他們就沒有任何危害，這也使得他能夠很好地調養生息。

只是今晚，在入睡不久後，他就被人給搖醒了──正確來說，他是被踩醒的。

零居高臨下地立在一旁，將自己皮帶上那把匕首放到了英智手裡，輕輕地說：「該是你向上帝展現忠誠的時候了。」

「什麼忠誠？」

「對於渴望活下去的忠誠。」

英智順從地爬了起來，走向朔間零用手指指明的位置，那是一塊月光匯聚而成的光丘，丘上一望無物，獨獨生長有一棵爬滿了金燈藤的闊樹，樹下正綁著一名不足六歲的幼童。他的頭身同樣抹有動物的鮮血，穿戴樹葉及藤蔓編織的衣裳，那能很好地讓其隱蔽於月下的叢林中，手持木棍削成的短茅，他的眼耳內都是血水，嘴裡咿咿呀呀地在說些什麼，英智聽不太懂，顯然不是英語或者日語。

零站在他的背後，慢慢地說：「跟了我們一路，腳步聲大到我耳朵都痛了。」

英智沒有理會零，他根本沒聽見腳步聲，甚至這一路，除了他倆彼此的呼吸之外，他什麼也沒聽見。

「你希望我怎麼做？」

「隨便你，放走也可以，留下也可以，殺掉也可以。」

英智回想起最開始被殺掉的那個幼童，一陣反胃感再度油然而生，那令雙手雙腳失去作用，使人疲軟不堪的，可以稱之為罪惡感的情緒，躁動了他的靈魂，然而奇妙的是，這份恐懼本身，竟然讓他有些雀躍，就好像觀賞一場至今未曾閱覽的表演，四周滿是欣喜的氛圍。

「我能這麼做嗎？」

「有什麼不能？」零別過了頭，「這裡沒有法律，沒有道德，只有你自己。」

英智挨近那名幼童，看見了他與月色一同明亮的淚水。

匕首非常鋒利，只是不帶氣力地劃過，就能讓皮肉爭相向兩旁離去，那孩子開始哭喊、驚叫，腳掌踢在了英智的膝蓋上，卻因為極度的恐慌顯得疲乏不堪。

英智望著他，突然想到，莫非自己在瀕臨死亡時的模樣，也是這般悽慘嗎？

天祥院家的人務必時刻保持優雅，這句話是他從小聽到大的訓誡，畢竟人一旦失去了自我的準則，很容易就會招致毀滅。

英智蹲了下來，二話不說將幼童的繩索解開，零在後頭喔了一聲，「你要放走啊？」

「不是的。」

幼童很快掙脫繩索，急於跑開，然而在轉身時，英智便舉高手腕，將匕首從他的後腦門插了進去；那小東西企圖發出呼救，可惜聲響消失在了逐步深入的刀刃裡，英智一寸寸將匕首卡入腦殼，鋸齒狀的刀刃卡在頭骨裡變了形，血卻沒有流得太多，他收回手，看向朔間零：「這樣可以嗎？」

零吹了個口哨，眼神卻沒有任何波瀾──他本來就對這樣的事情毫無興趣。

就這樣，那名幼童無聲無息地癱倒在月光散漫的丘嶺上，四周只有流轉的光輝。

英智再度走回篝火邊，躺了下來，零則爬到了樹上去摘果子，英智揚起下顎問：「人類這樣子可怕嗎？」

「當然可怕啊，簡直不是人。」

「那你會怕我嗎？」

「不怕啊，你又殺不死我，就算殺死了⋯⋯不，我不會死，除非我想吧，但我現在不想。」

「那就好。」

「你是在我身上尋求慰藉感嗎？」

「沒有這回事。」

「那就是罪惡感囉？」

「不，我沒有任何興奮之情，當然，也不感到苦楚，就只是這樣吧，做了一件該做的事，像你說的，我不殺死他們，他們也會解決掉我，我不能讓這種事情發生，我不怕死，可我要做的事情還沒做完，在完成那些事情之前，擋在我前方的人，我都會一一除去的。」


	8. Chapter 8

8.

兩個星期以來，英智沒有睡過一場好覺，他時常驚醒，也時常沉溺於噩夢之中，直到他動手除去了那名刺殺者的性命，那些噩夢與驚慌才將將同時間潰散，使他難得地睡到了天明。

沒有夢境、沒有不安，沒有一絲不快，再醒來時，身上的傷好了許多，全身蛹動的是新生與活力。

臨海的島嶼在接近黎明的時刻，天際線總是非常地低，低得能讓人以為海天即將成為同一塊平面，將世界壓縮進永恆裡。海鳥飛翔於壯闊的雲層下，赤足踏入海面，拉出了長長的漣漪。英智翻了個身，從一旁插著的朔間零的茅上，解下了那把小刀，他脫去爛成布條的上衣，將小刀在篝火的殘餘裡煨了煨，接著動手割去那些爛肉。

拿在手上時，英智才感覺到，這把刀的刀刃並不尖利，幾乎可以說是過於鈍了，肉塊牽連在皮脂上，怎麼樣都無法切除，英智想起零曾用他來殺掉一個孩子，那到底用了多少力氣呢？他在殺掉同樣一條比擬自身的性命時，究竟又在想些什麼？

英智面無表情地動作著，他記不清自己到底花了多少時間將腐肉從身上摘去，但意外地，他不感到疼痛，即便後腦杓傳來了難以忽視的沉悶感，他還是完成了這項工作。

傷口痊癒的狀況極為良好，那些多餘的贅肉彷彿是從真皮向外生長的腫瘤，沒有在身上流下半點痕跡。

英智站了起身，他們紮營的地點距離頂端已經非常近了，再垂直朝上攀爬一小段路，便能抵達全島嶼海拔最高的平台，俯瞰整座青色的煙林。他來到溪澗前，將手心上的碎肉和汙濁的血漬清洗乾淨。

朔間零從他醒來時就不在原位，不知道去了哪裡。

英智將小刀收進口袋，從土壤內拔出了那根木棍，沿途拍打草叢，望山頂邁去。風中傳來濃厚的血腥味，每聞一次，都讓後腦杓的痛楚加深幾分，英智留意到腳下的泥土滲透成了血紅色，彷彿有一隻吃人的怪物，一邊吞吃生肉，一邊任由血水流淌似的。

島嶼頂端灌木稀薄，取而代之的是大量蘆花，開得滿山遍野。蘆花叢中，立著一根一根的木樁，呈星斗的形狀排列，英智上前一看，每一根上頭都放著一顆人頭，數了一數，一共是二十四顆，有的很是新鮮，似乎才死了沒多久，有的已經腐爛發臭，爬滿了躁動的蒼蠅。

英智走到了最中央一塊禿地，地上的蘆花早被人拔了乾淨，朔間零就蹲在那邊，正在小口小口地吃番茄。

「這是朔間你做的嗎？」

「嗯。」

英智點了點頭，沒再說話，只是走了過去，倚著零的肩膀坐了下來；零將懷裡一顆番茄遞給他，他看也沒看就咬了一口。

他們並肩而坐了好一陣子，面向波光粼粼的大海，從黎明的昏然，看到了晌午的敞亮，隨後，零從口袋翻出打火機，捧起身旁一束乾枯的蘆花，將草莖點燃之後，扔到了山腳那片林海。

英智咬著番茄，看著那小小的火星在璀璨的光照下，逐漸化為瀰漫的火舌，火舌包圍了島嶼，彷彿京都一年一度的盛典，整座島便隨之歡慶起來。

朔間零站起身，背對他走到了前端，灼熱的火牆形成了一道屏障，屏障下，是兩種截然不同的海洋。

零說：「你知道蒼蠅在希伯來語代表什麼嗎？」

英智望著他，「使人畏懼的魔鬼。」

「回去之後你打算做什麼？」

「完成我要完成的事情。」

「你會記得現在發生的事嗎？」

「不會。」

零望向遙遠海平線外的船隻，笑道：「很好，惡魔，你自由了。」

Fin.


	9. Parallel Universe

「我認為像這樣的故事很不錯呢，充滿創意不是嗎？」

「是還不錯啦，只是有點，怎麼說，學園祭表演這種東西真的好嗎？英智你的想法總是跟其他人不一樣呢，好Amazing啊！」

「請部長不要隨便附和沒用的意見，還有請會長不要擅自闖入別人的社團發表沒有用的意見。」

「嗯？我的意見很沒用嗎？朔間看起來很喜歡啊？」

「我輩沒有表示任何感想好嗎。」

「吸血鬼混蛋好殘忍──可惡──為什麼要教壞別人啊？」

「慘了，有笨蛋當真了。話說回來，演劇部的社團時間，為什麼這裡有一堆不相干的人啊！」

「啊哈哈哈、小北好嚴厲喔！」

「你也是啊──為什麼在這裡啊──！」


End file.
